Dear you
by Akina Wong
Summary: Una vez mas el destino a unido a Leon y a Ada pero esta vez enfrentaran uno de los mayores peligros que jamas se hayan imaginado. Este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

Dear you

Capitulo 1: Todo cambia

Eran casi las 4:30 am cuando Leon porfin pudo liberarse de aquella pesadilla, desperto sobresaltado sudando a mares, ya habia pasado casi un mes desde lo que vivio en Tall Oaks y China y aun lo atormentaban aquellos sueños y aun seguia pensando en Ada, sacarsela de la mente era como una obseción, estaba tan confundido no entendia absolutamente nada de lo que habia pasado, no sabia que pensar de ella desde que vio aquel video que decia "feliz cumpleaños Ada Wong". Dio vueltas en la cama y se levanto, tomo un baño rapido y se vistio aun pensando en Ada.

Salio de su departamento y se dirigio a las oficinas de la F.O.S., donde ya lo esperaba Helena. -Mira nada mas que cara traes- dijo Halena burlandose de Leon por sus ojeras -Buenos Dias para ti tambien- le respondio Leon con tono sarcastico -Leon no esperan para darnos una información- -vale vamos- , el y Helena caminaros por el pasillo y subieron al elevador, Helena volteo a ver al rubio -¿aun tienes pesadillas?- pregunto Leon solo asintio -¿tu como llevas lo de tu hermana?- Helena penso un momento su respuesta -con el tiempo es mas facil de sobrellavar- Leon le dedico una sonrisa, sono el timbre que anunciaba que habian llegado a su piso, Hunnigan estaba sentada en subescritorio yblis saludo alegremente -los esperan pasen- -si gracias Hunnigan- dijo Leon y le dedici la mejor sonrisa que pudo se sentia muy cansado , cuando entraron el agente los invito a senterce y comenzo a hablar, - He decidido que la agente Harper se encarge del precidente y tu Leon te tomes unas vacaciones- Leon lo miro muy sorprendido - pero ¿por que? - le cuestioni Leon -veras se te ve desconcentrado y didtante pienso que mereces descansar unas semanas- Leon dispuesto a discutir iba a empeza a hablar el pero el agente empezo antes - se te ve distante Leon ya no eres el mismo de antes debes ir a casa, descansar y meditar las cosas- sin mas remedio Leon salio de la oficina mientras espetaba el elevador Helena lo alcanzo -¿estaras bien Leon?- lo miro intensamente - si no te preocupes por mi yo seguire su consejo y descansare - -si necesitas algo solo dime- le dijo Helena mientras subian al elevador -si gracuas compañera-.

Leon salio de las oficinas de la F. O. S y subio a su auto mientras conducia Leon trataba de mentalisar el no ir a trabajar le costaba mucho imaginarselo como seria tal vez le siria mas atractivo si tubiera a alguien que le hiciera compañia, entonces Ada volvio a su mente sus penetrantes ojos, Leon sacudio la cabeza y se concentro en conducir.

Leon aparco y subio a su departamento y cuando estaba por abrir noto algo raro , la puerta estaba abierta Leon la abrio lentamente, no vio a nadie en la sala dejo las llaves la mesa de la entrada y saco ee detras de esta una pistola 9mm y exploro la casa, cuanfo solo le quedaba revisar su cuerto abrip la puerta de una patada y apunto con el arma y la bajo subitamente al ver quien era el invasor de su casa

- ¿me extrañaste?...

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo, primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron el capitulo anterior y a los que estan leyendo este y sobre todo a quienes han ido dejandome sus review.**_

_**Fatty Rose Malfoy: gracias por tu review tu fuiste el primero me puso muy feliz y me incito a acabar mas rapido este capitulo.**_

_**Bueno mis niños a leer disfrutenlo.**_

Capitulo 2: el reencuentro.

Leon estaba sentado frente a aquella mujer que lo miraba intensamente,no sabia por que pero aunque la hechaba de menos no podia evitar sentir una gran ira encontra de aquella mujer

-¿estas enojado conmigo?- pregunto en tono burlon mientras sorbia un trago de la copa de vino -te queda bien-

-¿A que veniste Ada? Queres jugar conmigo dime que es lo quieres que esperas de mi-

Ada lo miro un poco sorprendida

-pense que te alegrarias de verme- le contesto aun con ese tono burlon

-que esperabas ¿que saltara de felicidad? Despues de que entraste a mi casa y te encuentro comodamente en mi habitación esperas que me alegre- Leon se levanta y comenzo a recoger lo que utilizaron para cenar.

-Leon se que tienes muchas preguntas y te prometo que las repondere pero por favor te pido que me dejes pasar aqui la noche- Leon la miro incredulo se veia pensativo y confundido esto le gastaba a Ada, Leon finalmente respondio

-no se si confiar en ti siempre que vienes a "dormir" cuando despierto ya no estas- le respondio secamente

-te prometo que esta vez sera diferente- le dijo afercandose sensualmente a el rodenandole su cuello con sus brazos - te prometo que no me ire- Ada se acerco mas a sus labios y Leon no pudo aguantar mas y la beso apasionadamente sintio como Ada esbozaba una sonrisa triunfante, Leon disfruto el beso y se separa de ella que lo miraba incredula

- puedes dormir en mi cuarto yo me quedare en el sofa-

Ada se quedo atonita no podia creer que Leon la rechazara, Leon entro a su cuarto y salio con unas sabanas y una almohada

-Leon te puedo preguntar algo- Leon asintio mientras acomodaba el sofa para que Ada continuara -¿Por que de repente tienes tanta desconfianza de mi?- Leo la volteo a ver con una mirada pensativa hasta que se dispuso a hablar

-creo que estoy confundido Ada no se que diablos pasa contigo siempre te vas y nunca estas dispuesta ha arreglar las cosas entre nosotros y ademas no entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que paso en tall oaks y china me gustaria que me aclararas las cosas - , Ada dudo por un momento pero al ver la intensa mirada de Leon observandola ella finalmente accedio

-Lo que viste en Tall oaks sobre el video de "feliz cumpleaños Ada Wong" esi era un clon Simmons se obcesiono conmigo y llego al extremo de clonarme- Leon la miro extrañado -¿por que se obcesiono contigo? ¿que hiciste?- Ada sonrio malisiosamente

-trbaje con el una vez el creyo prodria haber algo entr nosotros pero mi relación era totalmente profecional- concluyo pero Leon aun la miraba muy confuso -¿quieres saber algo mas?- continua Ada.

-No nada - le respondio Leon mientras se acercaba a ella - Ada si estoy feliz de verte solo queria resolver mis dudas - Leon se acerco mas a ella y la beso apasionadamente, Ada lo abrazo mientras le devolvia el beso - Ada solo una cosa mas- le dijo mientras la seguia besando

-¿que cosa?- le pregumto Ada mientras acariciaba el pecho de Leon

-¿a que veniste te quedaras conmigo? - le pregumto mientras sus manos iban a la blusa de Ada para desabrocharla

-es complicado- le respondio mientras besaba el cuello de Leon y este se separo bruscamente de ella, Ada lo miro sorprendida, Leon se recosto en el sofa

-y al final todo es igual- le reproho mientras apagaba la luz de la sala y se acomodo para dormir - buenas noches Ada- le dijo y se volteo para darle la espalda.

Ada se quedo de pie ahi un rato confundida y finalmente fue al cuarto de Leon se sento en los pies de la cama y saco de su maleta el archivo que habia robado, prendio la luz y comenzo a leer, el archivo hablaba de neo-umbrella y sobre su proximo experimento y quien seria su conejillo de indias, justo eso era lo que la habia llevado hasta ahi, no podia permitir que ellos se salieran con la suya.

"Inicio Flashback".

Ada corria por el pasillo trataba de espcapar de lo agentes de neo-umbrella cuando se alejo lo suficiente de ellos entro a un cuert que en la puerta decia archivo

-no crei que iba a ser tan facil llegar aqui- se dijo para si misma

empez a buscar la lista de sujetos de prueba -Bingo- se dijo cuando finalmante encontro lo que buscaba, abrio el archivo y empezo a leer veia los diferentes nombres y sus carcteristicas entre ellos solo reconocio dos uno era Jake Muller y en la localización decia desconocida ella sabia que Jake estaba a salvo, li que realmente la preocupo fue ver el segundo nombre:

_Leon S. Kennedy_

_edad: 36 años _

_estatura : 1.80 m _

_peso: 72 kg_

_nacimiento: 1977_

_Ocupación: Agente del servicio secreto de los estados unidos_

_Especialidad: conbate con cuchillo y conbate fisico _

_Estatus actual: vivo _

_Residencia: Estados Unidos Washington D.C ._

Ada se quedo helada ya tenian la localización de Leon debia evitar a toda costa que lo dañaran.

"fin flashback"

Ada cerro el archivo y se acurruco en la almohadas que habian en la cama apago la luz

-Leon te prometo que no dejare que te toquen - se dijo para si se acimodo mejor y se quedo dormida...

_Continuara..._

_**Bueno aqui acaba el capitulo 2 espero que les haya gustado y mos vemos la proxima dejen sus reviews sayonara :-D**_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: sospechas

_**Hola les traigo el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste, este me costo un poco de trabajo escribirlo u.u pero lo logre wiiiii espero que haya valido la pena quebrarme la cabeza por horas ñ.ñ.**_

_**Heart of girl: que bueno que te guste la historia, a mi tambien me gusta la pareja de Leon y Ada **_

_**Nelida Treshi: aqui te tengo el nuevo capitulo no desespereis pronto publicare el 4 espero que te guste este**_

_**Hina- Hatake: que bueno que te guste la historia sige disfrutandola espero que te guste este capitulo**_

_**Nikostormrage 123: si te gusto el capitulo anterior seguro que te gustara este disfrutalo y sobre todo espero que te guste toda la historia**_

_**Bueno a leer mis niños disfrutenlo...**_

Cuando Ada desperto el reloj marcaba las 8:30, trato de despavilarse se levanto y entro al pequeño baño de la habitación de Leon, se dio un rapido baño y se puso una blusa color rojo y unos pantalones entallados negros, le llego un aroma delicioso de afuera del cuarto y salio a ver que era. Leon estaba en la cocina friendo algunos huevos y surviendo cafe cuando sintio que alguien lo miraba y se dio la vuelta bruscamente y vio a Ada parada ahi mirandolo con esos ojos tan penetrantes que lo volvian loco, depues de que sus miradas estuvieron conectadas por unos segundos mas Leon se duspuso a hablar

-me alegra que sigas aqui...- le dijo nerviosamente -...prepare el desayuno sientate lo llevare en un momento-

Ada pudo ver una faceta totalmente diferente de Leon, algo que nunca habia visto en ese hombre, vio a un hombre normal que se encargaba de su hogar; Ada se acerco a el

-¿ te ayudo Leon?- este volteo a verla impresionado -podria llevar los plato y los cubiertos- Leon solo asintio, Ada llevo lo que faltaba en la mesa y y se sento poco despues llego Leon con unas tazas con cafe y comenzaron a almorzar, Leon no podia dejarla de ver se veia preciosa para el era como un sueño tenerla ahi desayunando con el como una familia cuando terminaron su desayuno Ada levanto los platos y las tazas, las llevo al fregadero y comenzo a lavarlos.

-No te hubieras molestado- le dijo Leon mientras se acercaba a ella

-No es ninguna molestia guapo, ademas quiero ayudarte en algo- le dedico una sonrisa a Leon y termino de lavar.

Despues de eso se sentaron en el sofa y hablaron un rato.

-Ada vas a pensar que soy fastidioso pero a que has venido- Ada se quedo pensando y finalmente le contesto.

-En mi ultima misión me infiltre en un laboratorio de neo-umbrella y encontre donde hablan de ti y al parecer planean secuestrarte y hacerte algo malo- .

Leon la miro perplejo le tomo unos segundos procesar la noticia y cuando finalmente reacciono comenzo a hablar

-¿Traes esos archivos contigo?- Ada asintio fue al cuarto de Leon y volvio con un folder donde venian los archivos -se los enviare a Hunnigan para que los revise vuelvo en un momento- Leon fue al pequeño estudio que tenia y mientras escaneaba los archivos llamo a Hunnigan.

-Hola Hunnigan disculpa que te moleste pero necesito que me hagas un favor-

-¿Que necesitas?- le pregunto algo sorprendida

-Te enviare unos archivos pidrias revisarlos y ver que encuentras-

-Claro Leon madanelos y cuando consiga algo te llamo-.

Leon colgo y se sento en su escritorio, que significaria todo eso no le quedaba claro nada. Mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos el telefono de Leon sono, vio el identificador de llamadas, era Helena la que llamaba.

-Hola compañera - saludo Leon lo mas animado que pudo

-Hola Leon, me entere de lo que le pediste a Hunnigan investigar, ¿estas bien?- pregunto con un tono algo preocupado

-si no te preocupes ademas es mejor asi de no ser por Ada yo...- antes de poder terminar Helena lo interrumpe

-Ada otra vez esa mujer - le dijo esta vez algo molesta

-Helena se que no te agrada pero ella fue la que me aviso me esta ayudando mucho- por alguna razon Leon se empezo a sentir algo incomodo

-Yo lo se Leon pero no puedo confiar en ella por alguna razo no quiero que te dañen tu me importas mas de lo que imaginas-

-Leon tengo un tiempo libre podemos tomar un cafe rapido- Leon lo penso un momento y finalmente acepto.

Cuando Leon salio del estudio vio a Ada sentada en la sala leyendo un libro, se acerco a ella, vio el titulo del libro "El jardín secreto", noto un lado mas sublime de ella. Cuando Ada noto que alguie la miraba volteo rapidamente

-¿todo bien guapo?- le pregunto dulcemente

-si solo que debo salir ¿te gustaria acompañarme?-

Ada lo miro sorprendida por la invitación, en verdad tenia ganas de ir pero arriesgarse a que alguien la viera, asi que se nego.

-¿Estas segura que no quieres ir?- le pregunto mientras se ponia su chaqueta de cuero.

-si estare bien ve con cuidado-

Por un momento sus miradas se quedaron conectadas, fue como si nadie mas existiera en ese momento, Ada se acerco a Leon y le dio un suave pero apasionado beso, Leon estaba sorprendido por el repentino beso, le respondio el beso, fue un momento perfecto, sintio que en ese momento la gravedad no era lo que lo manteniavenbla tierra, sino aquella mujer, no queria separarse de ella, pero pronto sus pulmones exigieron oxigeno y finalmente se separaron, Leon le acaricio suavemente la mejilla.

-Volvere pronto- le dijo le beso la frente y salio de su departamento.

Leon subio a su auto y se dirigio a un pequeño cafe cerca de la oficina donde trabaja, ahí el y Helena iban a pasar sus ratos libres, cuando Leon llego Helena ya lo esperaba se sento y la saludo

-Hola compañera- dijo Leon animadamente

-Hola Leon- Helena sonaba algo preocupada

-¿pasa algo?- le pregunto Leon algo extrañado, Helena suspiro y antes de empezar a hablar llego la empleada del cafe

-hola ¿que desean ordenar?- les pregunto alegremente

-Dos cafes americanos por favor- le respondio Leon

-en un momento se los traigo- la empleada entro a la cocina y Helena continuo hablando

-Leon creo que debes de tener cuidado- Leon miro confuso y antes de que Helena siguiera hablandovla empleada les dejo el cafe bebieron un poco antes de continuarvhablando.

-¿a que te refieres Helena?- le pregunto Leon un poco confundido

-pienso que Ada actua muy extraño no confio en ella ademas aparece asi de repente, creo que solo esta jugando contigo- .

No sabia por que pero Leon empezo a sentirse molesto

-Helena tal vez es por que no la conoces pero Ada no es como piensas, a pesar de como lleva su vida ella es sincera y nunca se atreviria a hacer algo tan cruel- Helena lo miro incredula

- ¿la amas? -. No sabia por que siempre que le preguntaban eso se ponia asi como si fuera algo de otro mundo

-no lo se Helena no estoy muy seguro-

-te entiendo, debo volver a trabajar cuidate- Helena bebio el resto de su cafe y salio de cafe.

Leon se quedo un rato mas pensando aun en aquella pregunta "¿la amas?" le dio vueltas al asunto, "¿la amo?" se pregunto a si mismo, "claro que la amo" esa mujer lo volvia loco estaba decidido a decirselo, dejo el dinero dobre la mesa y salio de cafe.

Mientras Leon conducia hacia su depertamento aun dibagava sobre la pregunta que le habia hecho Helena, estaba tan distraido que no se dio cuenta que lo seguian, detras de el iba una camioneta negra con cristales polarisados, cuando Leon paro en una luz roja la camioneta negra se puso frente a el bloquendole el paso, Leon vio una pequeña calle y dio bruscamente la vuelta por la callesita para poder huir, cuando salio a otra calle vi otras camionetas como la anterior, piso el acelerador para tratar de huir de sus perseguidores pero estos estaban muy cerca, a lo lejos distingio un semafo cambiando a rojo asi que acelero mas y paso el semaforo antes de que cambiara y dejo a sus perseguidores atras.

Ada estaba en la cocina, estaba preparando la cena, miro el reloj de pared que tenia Leon en la cocina ya eran las 4:00 p.m, Leon ya habia tardado mucho empezaba a procuparse, "y si le paso algo" se dijo para si, sacudio al cabeza deguro que el estaba bien, Ada puso la mesa y se sento en el sofa , 4:30 p.m, Ada ya no podia aguantar mas y cuando ya no pudo mas entro a el cuarto de Leon, donde estava su maleta, y salio con una pistola, justo cuando iba a salir a buscalo Leon finalmente llego a casa, cuando Ada vio entran a Leon corrio a abrazarlo.

-Leon estas bien estaba muy angustiada- Leon se sentia sorprendido, era como si estuviera von una Ada totalmente diferente

-Si estoy bien, no quiero que te preocupes pero mientras conducia a casa alguien me seguia- Ada lo miro sorprendida

-¿Viste quienes eran?-

-no pero eran cinco camionetas por eso me tarde queria asegurarme de que ya nadie me siguiera antes de volver- Ada se sintio asustada ya estaban cerca, trato de no parecer muy preocupada para tranquiluzar a Leon y cambio el tema.

-prepare la cena sentemonos a comer antes de que se enfrie-.

Ambos se sentaron y mientras comian hablaban sibre anecdotas de misiones , Leon no podia creer lo bien que cocinaba Ada

-vaya Ada sabes cocinar muy bien-

-el que sea espia no significa que no sepa hacer cosas-

Cuando terminaron la cena Leon lavo los platos y hablaron un rato mas hasta que dieron las 11:30 p.m y Leon comenzo a acomodar el sofa para dormirse, Ada se sentia apenada no queria causarle molestias a Leon

-no deberias de tomarte tantas molestias yo puedo dormir aqui- Le dijo a Leon que se acomodaba en el pequeño sofa.

-no te preocupes yo estare bien- le dijo mientras se recostaba

-Esta bien... ¿Leon? - Leon solo hizo un sonido como un "mm" para hacerle saber que la escuchaba -quiero pedirte perdon por todo no es justo que te trate haci tu me has ayudado mucho y yo nunca te lo he agradecido...- mientras terminada oyo un ronquido, Leon ya se habia quedado dormido. "Hombres" se dijo para si misma.

Entro al cuato, y se puso un camison de seda color rojo sangre y se acosto a dormir, eran la 1:30 a.m cuando un gemido la desperto, venia de la sala, salio a ver que sucedia y vio a Leon sudando y hablando entre sueños, estaba teniendo una pesadilla, haci que

intento despertar.

Leon estaba atrapado en un horrible lugar, iba con Helena y entraron a una habiación, ahi dentro estaba Simmons mutando en una horroble criatura y tenia en sus manos el cuerpo sin vida de Ada.

-¡NOOOOO!- grito Leon lo mas fuerte que pudo como si eso fuera a traer a Ada de vuelta, a lo lejos escucho una voz que lo llamaba ..."Leon , Leon despierta " y entonces abrio los ojos de golpe.

Al abrir lis ojos vio a Ada, le parecio como un angel y traia un camison que la hacia ver muy sexy, al verla se sintio a salvo.

-Leon tranquilizate todo esta bien- le dijo con una voz que lo hizo sentir tranquilo y abrazo a Ada desesperado...

Continuara...

_**Bueno aqui termina el capitulo 4 el tres ya esta en proceso, espero que les haya gustado. Dudas, comentaios, criticas o sugerencias mandenme sus reviews y con mucho gusto les repondo :-D bueno hasta la proxima sayonara :3**_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: momentos de paz y peligro.

_**Hola mis niños**_

_**He aquí el capítulo 4 lo subo hoy ya que mi computadora lamentablemente se descompuso y estoy aprovechando que tengo cinco minutos antes de mi clase espero que se arregle pronto mi computadora de lo contrario no sé cuándo publicare el siguiente capítulo, en fin que espero que sea aún mejor que el anterior y que les guste como les han estado gustando los anteriores.**_

_**Respondo a sus Reviews: **_

_**Guest: gracias por tu review y me alegra que te guste la historia y respecto a tu pregunta aquí está tu respuesta**_

_**Heart of girl: hola otra vez, perdón por hacerte sufrir con mi final anterior pero ya está la continuación ya no sufras y disfrútalo.**_

_**Nikostormrage 123: gracias por leerme una vez más espero que te siga gustando la historia y pronto sabrás para que quieren a Leon disfruta este capitulo**_

_**Lectora: gracias por tu review y me disculpo por mi horrografia pero todo esto lo capturo en mi celular y es difícil controlar eso tratare de revisar más minuciosamente aun así espero que disfrutes la historia.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo contiene lemmon, solo aviso para que mis queridos lectores no sean pervertidos por mi escrito XD.**_

_**Bueno chicuelos a leer :)**_

Leon aún se sentía muy agitado a causa de la pesadilla, Ada intentaba calmar a Leon mientras lo abrazaba le acariciaba la cabeza y le hablaba tranquilamente.

-calma Leon ya paso- Leon se separó de ella lentamente -¿qué soñaste Leon?-

Leon realmente no quería contestar pero al ver la mirada penetrante de Ada le conto todo, Ada lo miro sorprendida, no podía creer

-Ya paso estoy bien mírame nada va a pasar-

Leon tomo delicadamente el rostro de Ada, se acercó lentamente, Ada ya no pudo aguantar más y lo beso apasionadamente, Leon la abrazo por la cintura para acercarla más a él se siguieron besando hasta que sus pulmones las exigieron oxígeno y se separaron lentamente, se quedaron viéndose a los ojos por unos momentos, Leon comenzó a besarle el cuello y Ada solo soltaba suspiros de placer, Ada hábilmente le quito a Leon la playera que usaba para dormir, se dio un momento para admirar el torso bien formado de Leon, lo acaricio mientras lo besaba Leon lentamente bajo sus manos hasta sus muslos y acarició sus piernas por debajo de su camisón mientras hábilmente le quitó el camisón y se quedó un momento viendo esa perfección ella no llevada sostén así que empezó a besar tus pechos tan perfectos.

Ada lo jaló salvajemente y cayó en el sofá con Leon encima de ella, Ada le bajó a Leon el pantalón que usaba para dormir con todo y bóxer, mientras Leon la empezó a besar bajando hacia su cuello después haces pecho ya sí a su torso hasta llegar a su zona, ahí se detuvo y le bajó lentamente las bragas, volvió a mirarla a los ojos no podía creer que tuviera esa belleza frente a él y entonces le dio entrada, Ada sólo gimió de placer sentía muy feliz de tener a alguien como Leon con ella entonces lo besó mientras Leon no dejaba de embestirla apasionadamente, Ada comenzó a mover sus caderas arriba y abajo al ritmo que Leon penetraba entonces Ada comenzó a gritar de placer.

Leon sintió que el momento clímax llegada y aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas, Ada envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Leon no podía creer que le causará tanto placer, no podían dejar de gemir Leon cambio hábilmente Ada de lugar para que quedara arriba de él penetrándola cada vez más rápido y cuando llegó el momento clímax Ada se dejó caer en el pecho de Leon, se acercó a su oído y le susurró: "te amo" Leon sintió muy bien se sintió amado de verdad y por primera vez en su vida estaba decidido a no dejar ir nunca más a aquella mujer, la abrazó fuertemente y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente Leon abrió los ojos lentamente y se percató de que a Ada no estaba se levantó rápidamente y la vio en la cocina con una bata roja cocinando algo que olía muy bien y servía un poco de café mientras tarareaba a una canción, cuando Ada se percató que es la observada Leon volteó a verlo y le sonrío.

- buenos días guapo- le dijo mientras se acercaba a que es y lo beso dulcemente

- buenos días preciosa- le contesto y la abrazó- tomaré rápido baño volveré pronto no empieces a desayunar sin mí.

Ada término de servir el desayuno y mientras espera miró por la ventana y se percató que algo curioso, había una camioneta negra estacionada afuera del edificio donde estaba el departamento por un momento sospecho pero sacudió la cabeza pensó que era una tontería preocuparse por una camioneta negra después de todo habían muchas camionetas negras y no necesariamente serían de neo umbrela y además no los atacarían a plena luz del día entonces la distrajo un sonido, Leon iba saliendo de su cuarto y cuando vio la cara de preocupación de Ada se acercó a ella.

- ¿qué ocurre?- le preguntó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

-nada- respondió intentando parecer tranquila

Ambos se sentaron a desayunar y platicaron sobre su trabajo y de ideas que se les iban ocurriendo para resolver quién era el que los perseguía. Más tarde mientras Ada lavaba los platos Leon se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, comenzó a besarme el cuello y Ada me correspondió el beso con pasión en sus labios lo besó un buen rato hasta que sus cuerpos exigen el preciado oxígeno, Leon la cargo y me llevó directo a su cuarto donde cerró la puerta, Ada lo besaba con mucha pasión y lo abrazaba, cuando se separaron Leon recordó algo.

-Espera tengo algo para ti - le dijo a Ada

-aquí te espero- le respondió con una voz sensual

Leon busco en una de las repisas del baño hasta que finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, era el estuche de maquillaje de Ada, cuando iba a salir del baño volteo a la ventana y vio a unos hombres con máscaras y armas se alarmo cuando los pudo reconocer, eran como los j'avo de China, salió rápido para avisar a Ada.

-rápido cierra las ventanas y las cortinas- le ordeno mientras le iba a poner seguro a la puerta del departamento

-¿qué ocurre?- le pregunto algo asustada cuando vio que sacaba un rifle semiautomático y un par de pistolas.

-alguien nos está vigilando- le respondió mientas colocaba el rifle en una ventana y observaba por la mirilla.

Ada se sentó preocupada, observo a Leon bloquear las ventanas, cuando termino se sentaron en la sala sin decir una sola palabra, el silencio estaba matando a Leon y cuando se disponía a hablar sonó su celular, Leon miro el identificador de llamadas era Hunnigan así que le contesto.

-Leon escucha he investigado los archivos no logre determinar su procedencia, pero sobre el experimento se mas, según reportes de la BSAA, hace tres días encontraron un laboratorio a las afueras de Texas, donde neo Umbrella experimentaba con un nuevo virus se cree que existen otros tres laboratorios uno en Canadá, otro en Japón y la localización del tercero es desconocida, lo mejor será que dejes la casa donde estas y vayas a un lugar seguro, la BSAA te brindara protección irán por ti a las 11:30 pm debes de estar listo- Leon se quedó atónito, le costaba trabajo procesar la noticia

-de acuerdo Hunnigan nos veremos pronto- Leon colgó la llamada y se dirigió a Ada - nos vamos a ir empaquemos lo necesario- Ada solo asintió.

Estuvieron a la expectativa toda la tarde cualquier sonido los sobresaltaba, cuando dieron las 10:00 pm Leon se dirigió a su estudio y tomo un poco de munición, unos radios y las pistolas que había sacado esa mañana, Ada entro a estudio y vio la mirada preocupada de Leon, se acercó a él y lo abrazo fuertemente

-todo estará bien- le dijo al agente mientras se acercaba a sus labios y cuando estaban a punto de juntarse con los de Leon se oyó una fuerte explosión proveniente de la sala, ambos se asomaron cautelosamente y vieron por lo menos a diez j'avos, el lugar estaba totalmente destrozado, estaba cubierto fe escombros, Leon pudo ver cómo les apuntaban con ametralladoras.

-Corre Ada entra al mi cuarto- ambos corrieron y entraron rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Leon la bloqueo con el armario, escucharon como los j'avo golpeaban la puerta, debían salir de ahí y pronto.

-por aquí Leon- le apunto hacia la ventana que llevaba a las escaleras de emergencia ambos bajaron rápido y se encontraron con mas j'avo

-corre sube al mi auto rápido - le dijo a Ada mientras sacaba su pistola y disparo contra los j'avo que iban cayendo como moscas, cuando estuvo seguro de que ya no habían tantos subió rápido al auto y acelero trato.

Ambos trataban de recuperar el aliento, Leon miro por el espejo para asegurarse que no los siguieran

-¡Leon cuidado!- le grito Ada pero ya era tarde el auto se estrelló contra un camioneta negra.

Ada intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos pero el golpe había sido fuerte, volteo a ver a Leon que yacía inconsciente sobre el volante cuando intento acercarse a él sus parpados se cerraron de golpe.

Leon abrió los ojos gracias al sonido que provenía de su celular, sintió un líquido caliente recorrerle la frente, una vez más sonó el celular se colocó el manos libres y antes de contestar vio la hora 11:50 pm presiono la tecla para contestar

-Leon ¿dónde estás?- en seguida reconoció la voz de Chris Redfield

-Chris estoy cerca de la calle principal tuve un pequeño accidente mientras huíamos de los j'avo-

-pero estas bien-

-si así parece- dijo Leon observándose en busca de heridas graves

-bien sal de donde estés estaré ahí en un segundo- Chris colgó

-vamos Ada- le dijo volteando a verla pero estaba inconsciente- Ada despierta- le dijo suplicante mientras la movía delicadamente

Leon salió del auto y se dirigió hacia la puerta del copiloto y saco a Ada cargándola, mientras la acomodaba en sus brazos vio comí se acercaban más j'avos camino hacia atrás y un auto freno de golpe a su lado.

-sube- le grito Chris desde adentro.

Leon subió en la parte de atrás de la camioneta de Chris y acomodo a Ad en sus piernas

-es Wong ¿qué diablos pasa Leon?- pregunto sorprendido Chris

-eso no importa ahora solo conduce- le dijo desesperado a Chris

-bien sujétate - le dijo Chris mientras aceleraba.

Cuando salieron de la ciudad Chris comenzó a hablar

-¿qué haces con Ada Wong?- le pregunto algo confundió

-me ayuda- respondió Leon secamente y se concentró en Ada que aún estaba inconsciente

-¡Ada!- la llamo desesperadamente...

Continuara...

_**Bueno que opinan la cosa se va poniendo interesante y se pondrá mejor se los garantizo nos leemos cuando pueda cuídense, ya empezó a capturar el capítulo 5 gracias por leer, dudas, sugerencias, recomendaciones o amenazas de muerte por la noticia de mi coipu las espero ya sea por PM o en sus Reviews cuídense sazonara :3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5: nuevo hogar**_

_**Hola mis niños ya les traigo el capitulo 5 este me costo un poco mas de trabajo escribirlo hize tres diferenes versiones y me quede con esta espero que haya elegido bien, pero bueno ¿qué piensan hasta ahora? se ha puesto muy interesante la cosa y se pone mucho mejor sólo esperen. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado**_

_**respondo a sus reviews:**_

_**Heart of girl: hola gracias por seguir la historia espero que te siga gustando disfruta este capitulo.**_

_**Nikostormrage 123: gracias por segui leyendo la historia espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado.**_

_**Fatty Rose Malfoy: que bueno leerte de nuevo disfruta de la historia se pindra aun mas interesante.**_

_**Nelida Treschi: wiiiii lectora nueva me da gusto leer que te ese gustando la historia y espero que siga siendo haci disfruta el capitulo.**_

_**Kevin redfield harper: gracias por tu review primo espero que te guste este capítulo y sigas leyendo historia.**_

_**Bueno ya no los aburro más disfruten este capítulo a leer niños xD**_

Leon sentía muy desesperado aquella mujer no respondía volvo a llamarla

- Ada- llamó mientras la sacudía levemente, se sentía desesperado no sabía qué hacer ni siquiera sabía cómo hacer que ella despertará, la abrazó fuertemente y unas lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas repentinamente sintió como el brazo de Ada los rodiaba del cuello

- sólo era una siesta- lo miró con los ojos aún adormecidos

- nunca vuelvas hacerme esto- le dijo desesperado lía mientras se secaba las lágrimas

- ¿todo bien allá tras?- preguntó Chris viéndolos por el espejo retrovisor

- sí gracias- dijo Leon mientras ayudaba a Ada a acomodarse en el asiento

- pronto llegaremos no se preocupen ya todo estará bien- les dijo Chris sin apartar los ojos de camino

Se pusieron cómodos, y trataron de relajarse el resto del viaje, condujeron por aproximadamente otros veite minutos hasta que finalmente llegaron a Lake city un pequeo pueblo cerca de Seattle, entraron en un pequeo suburbio y Chris se estaciono afuera de unaa casa de aspecto antiguo.

-aqui es- les dijo Chris mientras apagaba el motor.

Bajarón al mismo tiempo de auto, Leon le agradeció a Chris por haberlos llevado y caminó con Ada hacia la casa y antes de poder entrar Chris lo llamó

-¡ Leon me puedes explicar por qué demonios estás con la traidora de Ada Wong ella mato a todo mi equipo dos veces y por supuesto seguro que por su culpa está pasando todo esto!- Chris observó la cara de Leon se veía confundido y a la ves molesto por sus comentarios - entiende la perra te está engañando te va a traicionar no te extraño si mañana ya no está y todo esto está planeando no entiendes no confío en ella-

- pero yo sí confío en ella - dijo fríamente Leon - equipo no fue ella la que mató a tu equipo fue por culpa de clon que creó el enfermo de Simmons- chris lo miró incrédulo como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que decía Leon y provocó que éste se molestara aún más - lo que nos vamos a entender- dijo Leon secamente y se dirigió hacia la casa

- Leon espera si necesitas algo llámame no salgas de la casa puede que estén cerca- Leon sólo asintió intentando poner su mejor cara siento la casa.

Cuando entró a la casa vio a Ada acostado en el sofá sentó junto a ella y la abrazó dulcemente.

- todo va a estar bien- le dijo Leon a Ada mientras ella le respondía el abrazo.

- tu frente está sangrando- le dijo preocupada quédate ahí voy a curarte

Ada limpió la herida de Leon con agua y después de puso un poco de pomada, neo de caricias a ada el rostro dulcemente no quería perderla recordó entonces todo el terror que sintió cuando la vio inconciente cuándo no respondía y decidió besarla apasionadamente decidió besarla mejor que nunca y Ada respondió de igual forma el beso sentía segura junto a él es una felicidad que no podía ni ella describir, cuando se separaron Ada se dispuso a hablar.

-¿ Chris Redfield aún cree que fui yo la que mató a su equipo?- preguntó un poco preocupada

-expliqué lo que pasó realmente- dijo tratando de calmarla

-¿ y te creyó?- preguntó incrédula Ada

- que piense lo que quiera- dijo Leon - yo sé lo que pasó realmente y eso de bastar- .

Se quedaron viéndose a los ojos por varios minutos, Leon perdió totalmente el sentido del tiempo se quedó hipnotizado por la belleza de aquella mujer, esa mujer realmente lo hacía sentir qué maravilla estár cerca de ella era como si no fuera la gravedad la que lo mantenía en la tierra sino ella Ada Wong el amor de su vida. Leon aclaró la garganta para finalmente hablar queria decirle lo mucho que la amaba lo que de verdad sentía por ella, pero no supo porque se acobardó no pudo decirlo, entonces en lugar de sus sentimientos salieron otras palabras.

- prepare algo de cenar ahora vuelvo- dijo nerviosamente a Ada, ella sólo asintió y se volvió a recostar en el sofá.

Leon sentía como un imbécil no podía creer que no haya podido decir aquella mujer lo mucho que la amada estaba decidido hacerlo y mientras más pronto fuera sería mejor para él y para ella, sirvió un par de tazas de café y salúdame a la sala donde contó a adán ya dormir en el sofá. Se acercó a ella y la cargo para llevarla a la habitación no te costó cama en la tapó antes de salir la besó en la frente parecía un ángel ante sus ojos le quitó unos mechones el cabello de la cara, cuando estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación escuchó su dulce voz suplicante.

- no te vayas- dijo en voz baja sujetándole el brazo - aquí conmigo por favor- le dijo casi rogándole

- está bien- dijo mientras se quitaba la playera para poder dormir con más comodidad.

Se recostó a lado de Ada y se tapó entonces sintió como el brazo de la espía rodeaba su cintura Leon le respondió él abrazo y ambos se quedaron dormidos profundamente.

Una vez más Leon estaba atrapado en otra pesadilla pero esta vez está en la calle corriendo por su vida lo perseguía unas camionetas negras de neo umbrella entonces entró a una casa que parecía abandonada al analizar la esena vio a Ada contra una oared escondiendose de algo, de pronto se escucharon disparos y entro un grupo de j'avos de la nada, mas j'avos los tomaron por sorpresa y sin poder hacer nada empezaron a llevarse a ambos separandolos Leon gritaba desesperadamente nombre de Ada mientras veia como se la llevan a la fuerza y depronto, desperto trato de calmarse y se seco el sudor de la frente volteo hacia el lado donde dormia Ada, ella estaba profundamente dormida. Miro el reloj eran ya las 10:30 am, Leon se paro lentamente paraa no despertar a Ada, lo que lo termino de despertar fue el sonido del timbre, Leon se puso una playera rapidoo y fue a abrir la puerta

-¡Clarie!- dijo sorprendido al ver a la peliroja en la puerta -¿que haces aqui?-

-mi hermano me conto lo que paso, ¿estas bien?- le pregunto angustuada

-si escapaamos por poco si no hubiera llegado tu hermano no lo habriamos logrado- hubo un silencio incomodo que finalmente rompio Leon

-¿no quieres pasar?- Le pregunto un poco apenado por no haberlo ofrecido antes

-no solo es traje ropa para que se puedan cambiar, supongo que con la huida no pudieron tomar el equipaje- le dijo mientras le ofrecia una bolsa negra

-oh gracias Clarie- dijo Leon dedicandole una sonrisa

-hasta pronto y cuidate- le dijo Clarie antes de empezar a alejarse de la puerta y antes de terninar de salir del jardin se detuvo -Leon olvide decirte que Angela Miller que es vecina mia vendra a verte al rato dice que esta preocupada-

-oh si gracias-

Leon cerro la puerta tras de si y se quedo pensando un momento hasta que la voz de Ada lo desperto de sus divagaciones.

-¿ quién era?- le pregunto mientras bajaba las escaleras

- La hermana de Chris nos trajo ropa para cambiarnos- le respondió mientras se acercaba a ella para darle un beso en la frente - casi lo olvido, vendrá una visita al rato- informó a Ada

- De acuerdo servire el desayuno- le respondió tratando de parecer animada

Cuándo y a las 2 de la tarde sonó el timbre y Ada fue a ver quien era, cuando abrió la puerta y vio a una joven rubia y alta, supo porque pero enseguida no le agrado la joven

- Soy Angela Miller buscó a Leon- le dijo la joven alegremente

- si un momento, pasa en seguida le llamó- le respondió fríamente

Ada subió a la habitación donde Leon se estaba terminando de vestir sólo traia el pantalón aun ni se ponia la playera vio torso bien formado le pareció hermoso no podía creer qué podía aspirar a un joven así, Ada se quedó viendo un rato hasta que el rechinido la puerta delato que estaba allí, Leon volteo hacia la puerta vio a Ada.

-¿qué ocurre?- preguntó Leon dedicándole una sonrisa

- vino a verte una Angela Miller- respondió mientras entraba a la habitación

- gracias Ada ahora vuelvo-

León bajo las escaleras y vió a Angela sentada en el sofá, se aclaró la garganta para que supiera que estaba ahí

-¡Leon!- exclamó alegremente mientras se acercaba a él para darle un fuerte abrazo

- me da gusto verte Angela- le respondio mientras abrazaba ligeramente -me da gusto verte pero siéntete ¿como has estado?-le pregunto mientras se sentaban al mismo tiempo

- bien gracias pero estaba angustiada por ti oi lo que pasó- le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano

-estoy bien, de no ser por Ada no habria sabido que corria peligro- Angela le solto la mano y lo miro sorprendida

-¿Ada Wong, la agente de Neo umbrella?- le pregunto molesta y sorprendida

-¿tu tambien?- le pregunto Leon molesto y frustrado todos le preguntaban lo mismo, todos creian que Ada era de lo peor pero no era cierto -ella me esta ayudando

-es una espia Leon- le respondio levantandose de golpe

-¿y eso que tiene? Yo confio en ella- le respondio mientras se levantaba tambien

Ada oyo los gritos provenientes de la sala y se asomo por las escaleras y vio a Leon y Angela discutiendo

-¿la amas?- le pregunto Angela agresivamente, esto hzo que Leon se sonrrojara y que Ada tubiera interes por la respuesta de Leon

Leon solo se quedo callado pensando en la respuesta no queria decirselo a cualquier persona queria que Ada lo supiera antes que nadie levanto la vista y vio a Ada en las escaleras y se decidio a contestar

-la amo mas que a mi propia vida- le respondio secamente

Angela se sorprendio y cuando pudo procesar la respuesta de Leon finalmente hablo

-bueno espero que sepas lo que haces- le respondio mientras se dirijia a la puerta y antes de salir volvio a dirijir unas palabras a Leon -peri no te sorprendas si un día despiertas y ella ya no esta aqui-

Angela salio y asoto la puerta tras de si, Leon se dejo caer en el sofá mientras Ada se sentaba a lado de el se quedaro en silencio por un momento que a ellos les parecio una eternidad hasta que finalmente Ada hablo

-¿es cierto Leon?- le pregunto al rubio mientras lo abrazaba

-¿que cosa?- le pregunto Leon

-¿que me amas?- Leon la vio, le acaricio el rostro mientras la besaba delicadamente y se separo de ella sin dejar de acariciarle la mejilla

-¿eso responde tu pregunta?- Ada solo sonrio y cuando estaban a punto de volver a besarse sono el telefono de Leon- es Hunnigan- le anuncio a Ada y puso la llamada en altavoz

-Leon me alegra que esten bien les tengo noticias la BSAA a estado investigando y descubrieron que el nuevo virus en el que trabajan es llamado el virus x al parecer este tiene la capacidad de... - se escucho interferencia y se corto la llamada

-¿Hunnigan? Responde ¿que sucede?- pregunto Leon volteando a ver a Ada sorprendido y entonces una voz masculina empezo a hablar

-¿en serio creyeron que podrian huir tan facilmente de mi?- pregunto la viz con rono burlon

-¿quien eres?- pregunto agresivamente Leon

-yo soy el legado de umbrella, el lider de neo umbrella, espero que no se pongan muy comodos pronto sabran de mi y les promento que les espera dolor solo esperen y veran ...- la llamada se corto y Ada y Leon solo se quedaron viendose el uno al otro...

Continuara...

_**Bueno que piensan nadie confia en Ada y ahora se ven amenazados por el lider de neo umbrella , ¿quien creen que es lider de Neo Umbrella? A ver quien adivina. Bueno nos leemos luego espero sus reviews cuidense sayonara :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capitulo 6: sorpresa._**

**_Hola no puedo creerlo ya vamos en el capitulo 6 ¿qué les a parecido hasta ahora? Espero sus opiniones ._**

**_Respondo a sus reviews:_**

**_nikostormrage 123: gracias por leerme una semana mas espero que te guste este capitulo_**

**_Heart of girl: que gusto volver a leer un review tuyo disfruta el capítulo cuídate_**

**_Hina-hatake: hola gracias por tu review prometo ser más cuidadosa cuídate saludos_**

**_Carla: Wii lectora nueva que bueno que te guste la historia y aquí está la continuación disfrútala_**

**_Nelida Treschi: me da gusto leerte otra vez, una disculpa por mis errores ortográficos prometo revisar más minuciosamente, igualmente espero que disfrutes la historia cuídate_**

**_Advertencia: este capítulo tiene lemmon, solo aviso XD_**

**_Bueno no se diga más a leer mis niños..._**

Ambos se quedaron viéndose fijamente aun sorprendidos y confundidos, se Segúíen preguntando a ellos mismos queén seríal líder de neo umbrella, se quedaron callados un buen rato hasta que finalmente Leon hablo

- creo que trataré de hablar con Chris y con Hunnigan, ellos nos podrán ayudar localizar el origen de la llamada y con suerte acabar con todo esto- hadas sólo asintióó y se dirigíó a la cocina.

Leon marco rápiamente el número de Chris y mientras esperaba a que contestara vio hacia la cocina donde estaba Ada, vio como preparaba la comida, le parecía simplemente hermosas la imagen de ella teniendo una vida "normal" junto a él, se imaginó que podrían tener tal vez un futura juntos, se decidió a que a que iba a hacer cualquier cosa para que pudiera ser así, se prometió así mismo que no dejará que nadie tocara o hiriera a Ada porque sentía que ella era su vida, más que nunca se sentí

a una gran atracción hacia ella. León despertó de sus divagaciones gracias a la voz de Chris.

- Leon ¿estas bien?- preguntó Chris con tono preocupado

- más o menos recibimos una llamada muy extraña de un hombre que decía ser el líder de neo umbrella-

-¿el líder de neo umbrella? esto no puede estar pasando, no te preocupes nosotros nos encargaremos de buscar el origen de la llamada mientras tanto quédate en la casa no salgas si no es necesario y tratare de llamar a Hunnigan para que nos ayude-

- Sí gracias Chris te debo una buena suerte llámame cuando tengas noticias- colgó la llamada y dejóó su celular en el sillón de la sala luego, fue a la cocina para hablar con Ada

-¿todo bien guapo?- preguntó preocupada

- si la BSAA se encargará del asunto de rastrear la llamada y Hunnigan les ayudará, espero que esto acabe pronto- le respondió mientras le acariciaba el cabello y le daba un beso en la frente

- bien preparado un poco de sopa enlatada que encontré no hay mucho qué comer en cuanto podamos salir deberíamos de ir a comprar algo de comida- Leon sólo asintió -bueno estar listo en unos minutos-

Mientras esperaba a que la cena estuviera lista Leon recorrió la casa, no era tan grande como su departamento, pero era bastante acogedora era de dos pisos la sala y el comedor estaban junto a la cocina y en ella había una barra, había un pequeño armario bajo las escaleras; en el segundo piso habían 4 puertas la de fondo era la habitación principal, la que está enfrente de ella era un baño que tenía una pequeña bañera, la tercera puerta era otra habitación y la cuarta un pequeño estudio con un escritorio de madera y también había un librero empotrado en la pared con libros de aspecto antiguo lamentablemente en frases un idioma que Leon no dominaba; una esquina había una pequeña cada donde había brandy, ron, vodka, whisky y un vino tinto y arriba de la cava habían unas copitas. Leon admirada el acabado de los muebles cuando la voz de Ada lo llamó.

- Leon la cena está lista- gritó desde abajo

-Si ya voy - dijo Leon mientras tomaba la botella de vino tinto y un par de copitas y bajo las escaleras.

Durante la cena casi no hablaron el ambiente sentía muy tenso, Leon debía lentamente pequeños tragos de su copa de vino no sabía qué decir pero tampoco soportado el silencio. Cuando no puedo soportarlo más se dispuso finalmente a hablar.

- Ada ¿quien crees que sea es el líder de neo umbrella?- la espía levantó lentamente su mirada para conectar sus ojos con los ojos de Leon

-no lo sé- suspiró -no se me ocurre absolutamente nadie tan caliente como para hacerlo- qué dijo antes de beber un trago más de vino

- dijo que el legado de umbrella ¿crees qué se trata de alguno de los ex empleados de umbrela corp?-

- no lo creo sólo conocí a unos cuantos de los empleados más brillantes pero la mayoría están muertos o en prisiones federales-

- de acuerdo- respondió Leon iré a hacer una llamada al estudio en un rato regresó - Leon subió las por las escaleras y Ada se quedó sentada y todavía un buen rato divagando en sus propios pensamientos tratando de resolver todo ese misterio hasta que sonó el timbre de la puerta se dirigió ella para abrirla y se llevó una gran sorpresa para al ver quién era el visitante.

-¿esta Leon?- preguntó fríamente Chris ver que Ada le había abierto la puerta

- si ahora le digo que baje- respondió de igual forma -pero ¿no quieres pasar?- preguntó con su mejor cara

- No espere aquí gracias-

- bien- respondió Ada mientras cerraba la puerta en las narices de Chris y se dirigió hacia las escaleras para avisar a Leon que había llegado

Chris espero a que Leon bajara y estuvo paseando por el pórtico por unos minutos pensando en

cómo diriá a Leon la noticia hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió.

-¿Chris qué pasa? - preguntó preocupado Leon

- ya localizamos el origen de la llamada y proviene de un laboratorios de neo umbrella que se encuentra en Hong Kong-

- y ahora ¿qué van hacer? - preguntó ansioso Leon

- vamos a ir a destruirlo- respondió Chris notando el interés en la voz de Leon - ¿te gustaría acompañarnos?

-si- respondió- Leon ansioso y emocionado -me gustaría hacerlo con mis propios ojos además ayuda acabar con todo esto-

- bien vamos a salir en 4 días en tres días más o menos vendre a informarte el plan de la misión, pero vendrás con nosotros solo con una condición - dijo seriamente

-¿cuál es?- preguntó Leon

- Ada Wong no puedes venir y mucho menos interferir en los planes de la misión de ¿acuerdo Leon? - Leon dudo por unos segundos pero finalmente asintió -bueno entonces nos vemos pronto cuídate y trata de mantener dentro de la casa-

- sí gracias chris - le respondió mientras se retiraba y cerró la puerta

Una vez dentro de la casa decidió que debía de avisar a Ada sobre su decisión entonces sube las escaleras para dirigirse al cuarto principal donde se encontraba Ada y antes de entrar se asomo un poco y vio que Ada se estaba probando la ropa qué Clarie les habia llevado hacía poco; Leon finalmente decidió entrar para hablar con ella

-¿que pasa guapo?- pregunto mientras se probaba un vestido color negro

Tardó un poco en responder sabe qué hotel me temo tizado alves cómo se veía hada en ese vestido tenía un escote en forma de v y dejada ver gran parte de sus pechos, le llegaba mitad del muslo y la espalda estaba descubierta

-¡Leon!- te amo hadas para que reaccionara así dice Chris que encontraron el laboratorio de neo umbrella e ir a ayudarlos pero que me dijo que tú no podrías venir- Ada lo miro un poco preocupada y se acercó a él para abrazarlo fuertemente

- debes prometerme que regresarás sano y salvo no quiero que te pase nada malo- te pidió suplicante hada meta se acercaba su rostro para dale un beso a Leon

- te prometo que no va a pasar nada y que voy a volver aquí a tu lado- respondió antes de sellar sus labios con un beso apasionado

Ada disfruta el momento y abrió un poco más a boca para poder saborear mejor los labios de Leon introdujo su lengua en la boca de Leon y él la siguió era como una batalla para ver quién tomar el control de la boca del otro ambos empezaron a subir nivel el beso y lo hicieron aun más apasionado; Leon empezó a acariciar el cabello de Ada haciendo que esté despeinada un poco mientras tanto ella metió lentamente sus pequeñas manos abajo de la playera del agente tocando su perfecto toso esto hizo que el soltara un pequeño suspiro de placer y rápidamente la empujó hacia la pared más cercana y comenzó a besar el cuello la vez son más apasionadamente mordisqueando ligeramente su cuello y ada sólo suspiraba de placer

Ante lo cual sonrrio el agente y entonces lentamente Leon empezó a jugar con sus manos tocando cada parte de esa mujer que volvía loco sin dejar de besarla entonces lentamente bajó hacia su hombro donde se detuvo para bajar los tirantes del vestido de sostén, una vez hecho eso buscó a tientas el cierre deslizando sus manos por la espalda para por fin deshacerse de esa prenda de ropa en ese momento le paresia estorbosa en cuanto lo logro dejo caer vestido al piso, entonces continuó con su tarea de besarla y bajó hacia sus pechos y la espía sólo soltó un pequeño gemido león sintió como las manos de su querida iban en dirección de su camisa y empezaron a desabrocharsela.

Cuando por fin logró quitarle a Leon esa camisa Ada empezo a acariciar con sus manos el torso de Leon y a repasar con sus delgados dedos los perfectamente bien formados músculos mientras le besaba el cuello y Leon solamente suspiraba de placer y le acariciab la espalda y lentamente comenzarón a caminar hacia la cama donde Leon hizo que Ada se acostara y Leon siguo besándo el cuello de Ada pasó por sus senos donde empezó a molestarle el sostén y tato de quitárselo rápidamente pero le costó un poco de trabajo y cuando ya no pudo soportar más esa prenda de un leve tirón la rompió y la rojos importa de dónde podría caer hadas solosol to una risita pícara y abrazó fuertemente a Leon para que continuara haciendo lo que hacía leo contino besándole sus senos y luego empezó a bajar hace su abdomen donde estaba la cicatriz había hecho raccon city la acaricio y la besó tiernamente entonces bajó poco más se contó con unas gracias muy sexis color negro y con encajes entonces la retiró rápidamente del camino y pesa un mensaje a este pequeño botoncito que empezaba a hinchas un poco más a causas de el gran placer que sentía bio ala altura de hada y comenzó a besarla tiernamente mientras tanto ada buscada el cinturón de Leon para empezar a desabrochar el ese pantalón Leon al ver que le costaba trabajo ayudó a quitarse esa prenda y cuando lo logra se quedaron viendo fijamente sentían tanto amor que lo notaban con tan solo mirarse a los ojos que ardían de pasión hacia uno y el otro.

Leon sitio como Ada abria lentamente sus piernas entendió el mensaje y enseguida entro lentamente ada soltó un suspiro de placer y un abrazo tiernamente con sus brazos enrredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Leon empezó a moverse lentamente primero sin dejar de besar a ada entonces sintio comon movia sus caderas al ritmo de las embestidas movió su cadera e hizo que leon fuese un poco más rápido se mantuvieron a esa velocidad hasta que llegaba el clímax y hábilmente hasta hizo que el Leon quedará bajo de ella y siguio buenas embestidas hasta que llegan a su clímax ambos gimieron sonoramente y ada se recostó sobre el pecho de Leon.

- te amo- le murmuro Ada mientras se tapaba con una sábana y se acurrucaba en el hombro de Leon, este la abrazó y se acercó hacia su oído para decirle algo que sólo ella podría escuchar.

- yo te amo aún más eres mi razón de vivir- ada lo abrazó fuertemente y después de unos minutos se quedó dormida.

Leon se quedó viendola dormer por un rato más le parecia un angel, observo cada una de sus perfectas facciones, se sintio como un hombre perfecto, se decidio a que tendria a esa mujer a su lado el resto de su vida, despues de un rato Leon se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Leon se levantó y se vio solo en la cama se lavanto de golpe, se puso un pans y salio al pasillo al recorrelo vio a Ada salir del baño envuelta en una toalla

-Buenos dias guapo- dijo desganada

-buenos dias, ¿pasa algo?- pregunto Leon preocupado al ver la expreción de Ada

-no nada guapo solo me siento un poco mareada, no te preocupes- le respondio mientras se dirigia al cuarto –por cierto hay toallas en la comoda

-si garcias- le respondio mientras la veia ir hacia el cuarto -¡Ada!- la llamo y ella volteo lentamente –segura que estas bien-

-si guapo todo está bien- Respondio y entro rapidamente al cuarto

Se vistio rapidamente y se sento en la orilla de la cama ¿qué demonios le estaria pasando?

-no puede ser- se dijo a si misma porque sabía qu eso no se daba de un día para otro y despues de pensar un momento recordo que antes de que ella y Lean tubieran que huir del departamento ella y Leon habían tenido sexo. –rayos, ahora que hago como se lo dire

**_Continuara…_**

**_Bueno que les parecio, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado,por cierto los invito a leer el primer capítulo de la historia de mi primo kevin redfield harper que se llama recuerdos enterrados, bueno nos leemos la próxima cuídense sayonara :3_**


	7. nota de la autora

_**Hola mis queridos lectores, me disculpo por no haber publicado aun no he podido publicar ya que no he capturado aún el capítulo, ya va a acabar mi semestre en la preparatoria y últimamente tengo una gran montaña de tarea pero les prometo que a más tardar el Lunes subiré el capítulo, una vez mas les pido una disculpa **_

**_Aquí_**_** les dejo un grupo de facebook **__**exclusivo para una de las cosas que mas me apasionan que es escribir espero que se unan ya los iré aceptando conforme lo soliciten **_

_**Saludos y pasen una maravillosa noche de sábado nos leemos pronto Sayonara :3**_

**_ groups/696662607024209/_**


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: amarga despedida parte 1

_**Hola, perdón por la ausencia estuve ocupada con la escuela pero ahora estoy de vacaciones y ahora si escribiré como loca, realmente creo que esto es lo mas raro que he escrito en mi vida peo bueno por lo que veo disfrutan de mis locuras, intentare romper mi récord de 2,346 palabras en un capitulo bueno contestare sus Reviews:**_

_**Hearth of girl: Gracias amiga por leer mis locuras y bueno esperemos que Leon lo tome bien disfruta este capitulo **_

_**nikostormrage 123: me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior espero que también te guste este**_

_**Ada: Lectora nueva WIIIII me vuelvo loca (bueno mas loca de lo que ya estoy)que te digo me alegra que te guste la historia y no te preocupes la historia todavía durara un rato mas disfruta este capitulo**_

_**Guest: Gracias por leerme ya pronto te podrás imaginar la expresión de Leon cuando se entere disfruta este capitulo **_

_**carla: gracias por leer de nuevo espero que sigas disfrutando la historia **_

_**Nelida Treschi: gracias por leer nuevamente espero que te guste este capitulo (aunque la verdad no me convence mucho que digamos)**_

_**Bueno empezemos disrutenlo mis niños:**_

* * *

Habían pasado tres días y ahora Dad estaba segura de que estaba embarazada, pero por alguna razón no sabia como decírselo a Leon , si planeaba decírselo debía de ser pronto ya que iría a la misión con la BSAA pronto, decidió hacerlo en ese momento se levanto de la cama y mentra se dirigia a la puerta paso por delante de un pequeño tocador donde había un espejo, al ver su reflejo se pregunto como sería sentir crecer al bebé dentro de ella , se puso de perfil y se imagino a si misma con el vientre un poco grande, sonrió ligeramente

-estoy segura de que seras igual a tu padre- hablo para el bebé

Después de unos minutos se decido a bajar de una buena vez para hablar con Leon. Leon hablaba con Chris y el resto del equipo que iría a la misión en Hong Kong se quedo en el pie de la escalera para escuchar lo que decían

-bien saldremos mañana a las 6:30 a.m traten de estar lo mas puntual posible bien ya pueden irse descansen bien nos veremos mañana-

toso asintieron y salieron de la casa, solo quedaba Chris

-Leon se nos ha dado la orden que nos acompañe un miembro de la FOS, consideraron que era un problema de seguridad nacional-

-¿quien sera?-pregunto curioso Leon

-Helena Harper-

-Bien supongo que no habra problema- Chris asintió

-Nos veremos mañana- Chris empezo a dirigirse a la puerta pero antes de llegar se detuvo y se volvió a dirigir a Leon -¿Qué paso con Ada Wong?- pregunto seriamente a Leon

-nada, sigue aquí-

-¿por que Leon? es una espía-

-¿y eso que?, Chris ella no es como tu piensas, no la conoces-

-¿y tu si?- pregunto Chris casi gritando

-la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que nunca haría nada para dañarnos-

-¿estas seguro?- pregunto Chris un poco mas frustrado

-Chris no me lo tomes a mal pero no es tu problema- respondió Leon apretando los puños

-Bien es tu problema, solo no dejes que tus sentimientos te controlen- contesto antes de salir de

Leon giro hacia las escaleras y se topo con un par de ojos color verde

-oíste todo ¿verdad?- pregunto Leon tratando de calmarse

- solo un poco, gracias por confiar en mi- dijo Ada mientra caminaba tras de Leon que se dirigía al sofá -Hay algo que debo decirte-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Leon aun molesto e hizo a Ada dudar

-¿Esa necesario que vayas con la BSAA a la misión?-

-es la única forma de acabar con esta-contesto seriamente -¿por que?-

-Leon temo perderte, no podría soportarlo y mucho menos ahora- contesto Ada nerviosa

-Ada ¿que ocurre? pregunto Leon ahora nervioso

-Leon estoy embarazada- Leon abrió los ojos de par en par no podía creer lo que escuchaba y en ese momento sus ojos se comenzaron a humedecer -¿Hablas en serió?- pregunto al borde de las lagrimas

-si, Leon yo...- antes de poder acabar la oración Leon comenzó a besarle dulcemente, cuando finalmente se separaron Leon comenzó a hablar

-Ada... yo yo no se que decir... esto es maravilloso... es una gran sorpresa yo... yo- balbuceo Leon y Ada lo abrazo fuertemente

-¿aun iras a la misión?- pregunto Ada aun en las brazos de Leon, Leon la tomo de los hombros para separarla de el y la vio a los ojos seriamente -Ahora tengo un motivo mas grande para ir

-pero Leon yo...- antes de acabar la oración Leon volvió a besarle pero esta vez con menos delicadeza y se separo de ella bruscamente

-estoy decidido, acabare con esto para que nuestro hijo viva en un mundo tranquilo libre del bioterrorismo- vio la preocupación crecer en los ojos de Ada y la abrazo, despues de un rato se separo de ella- debo ir a dormir mañana debo de salir temprano- y subio a la habitación

Ada se quedo parada ahi un buen rato pensando se sentía realmente muy preocupada, tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre todo eso...

continuara...

* * *

_**Bueno aqui termina la primera parte del capítulo 7 nos leeremos la próxima semana cuídense **_**_sayonara_**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Bueno ya les traigo el capítulo 8 siento que el capitulo anterior haya sido corto pero les prometo que tiene una razón bueno contesto sus reviews**_

_**Nelida Treschi: gracias, si ya he podido darle mejor calidad a mi redacción, no me odies es corto por una razón solo espera disfruta el capítulo**_

_**heart of girl: hola no me maten por lo corto del capítulo anterior y no te preocupes por Leon no dejare que lo dañen **_

_**Carla:ya aquí esta la continuación disfruta mucho el capítulo**_

_**nikostormrage 123:Bueno gracias por leer el capítulo anterior aun hay mas secretos solo espera, mientras disfruta el capitulo **_

_**bueno como ultimo antes de que empiecen a leer los invito a que lean mi mas reciente historia Death note: la historia de K aquí les dejo el link**_

s/9946609 /1 / Eath -Note - la -historia -de -K

**_Bueno ahora si a leer mis niños disfrutenlo_**

* * *

_**capitulo 8: amarga despedida parte 2**_

Ada se quedo sorprendida por la respuesta de Leon realmente sentía un mal presentimiento sobre el viaje de Leon sentía un gran temor

-todo va a estar bien- le dijo Leon al ver la preocupación en sus ojos

-no quiero que te pase nada malo- respondió Ada abrazando a Leon

-Nada va a pasar- respondió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla- debo ir a dormir mañana debo de salir temprano- Leon comenzo a dirijirse a las escaleras pero antes de llegar a la mitad de estas vio a Ada desvanecerse en medio de la sala

-¡Ada!- llamo desesperado Leon

bajo corriendo las escaleras y se arrodillo alado de Ada

-Ada reacciona- dijo suplicante Leon mientras movía ligeramente a Ada y al cabo de unos minutos abrió los ojos -¿Ada te sientes bien?- pregunto Leon preocupado

-me siento mareada- respondió débilmente Ada - ¿que me pasó?- pregunto mientras se trataba de incorporar

-te desmayaste- respondió seriamente Leon -¿necesitas algo?- Ada negó con la cabeza

-no creo que lo único que necesito es descansar, primero iré a darme una ducha- dijo mientras Leon le ayudaba a levantarse

-¿no vienes?- pregunto mientras se dirigía a las escaleras

-no hace falta volver a preguntar- respondió Leon sonriendo de oreja a oreja

Eran las once treinta de la noche y Ada seguía sin poder dormir daba vueltas en la cama se sentía muy ansiosa, tenía miedo por Leon, y aunque sabía que difícilmente Leon sería derrotado no podía evitar sentir que algo saldría mal no podía evitar pensar que algo no estaba bien pero ¿que?, sacudió la cabeza pensó que de segura ya se estaba poniendo histérica volteo hacia donde se encontraba Leon profundamente dormido se acerco a el y lo abrazo, Leon sonrió levemente y siguió durmiendo, Ada suspiro seguro estaba exagerando, se saco la idea de la cabeza y se quedo dormida.

El despertador sonó a las 5:00 a.m. y Leon abrió los ojos lentamente, al tratar de moverse sintió el brazo de Ada al rededor de su cintura, con cuidado lo retiro para evitar despertarla y se levanto lentamente, aun seguía adormilado cuando sonó su celular Ada solo se volvió a acomodar y Leon contesto rápido para evitar que despertara

-Hola- respondió Leon aun soñoliento -¿Quién habla?- pregunto Leon mientra sacaba ropa para ponerse

-Leon soy Chris-

-Buenos días Chris- dijo Leon

-buenos días Leon, se que no tienes manera de llagar a la base haci que en este momento ya voy en camino a tu casa para llevarte-

-si eso sería de gran ayuda gracias Chris-

de acuerdo llegare en aproximadamente media hora-

-si hasta entonces. respondió Leon y antes de colgar Chris continuó hablando

-Leon sobre lo de ayer,lo que dije de Ada yo o siento, no era mi intención ofenderte-

-no te preocupes eso ya paso nos vemos en un rato-

Cuando corto la llamada dejo el celular en la mesita de noche junto a la cama y se cambió rápidamente, luego bajo a la cocina y tomo un plato de cereal, cuando termino lavo el plato y volvió a subir para tomar su celular, cuando lo tomo contemplo a Ada que aun seguía dormida, se quedo un largo rato mirándola y reacciono cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, saco rápidamente una hoja y una pluma y escribió una nota para Ada y se la dejo en la almohada

-ahora es al revez- se dijo a si mismo

se acerco a Ada y la beso en la frente -prometo que volvere y entonces seremos una familia-

después de eso Leon bajo rápidamente las las escaleras y salió de la casa

continuara...

* * *

_**Bueno ¿que opinan? espero sus reviews nos leemos la proxima sayonara :D**_


End file.
